


Not-so-super Heroes

by haikyuute



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Late Angst, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, so many gays
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 21:27:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7908205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haikyuute/pseuds/haikyuute
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are people that can say that they have special superhuman abilities, isn’t that just great? Possessing such an extravagant ability just sounds fantastic, right? But what about only being able to control slugs? Or having your only power be the ability to only read fast? Such mundane and seemingly useless powers don’t sound very super at all, do they?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Ever since we were children we were witnesses to the incredible world of superheroes. We watched these super strong, heroic, beloved men and women who gave up their regular life just to save someone that they didn’t know. We became so wrapped up in the desire to be like them, we could only dream of possessing such amazing powers. The power to fly, super strength, telekinesis, teleportation, and so many more.    
  
This dream is a reality for some lucky people. There are people that can say that they have special superhuman abilities, isn’t that just great? Possessing such extravagant abilities just sounds fantastic, right? But what about only being able to control slugs? Or having your only power be the ability to only read fast? Such mundane and seemingly useless powers don’t sound very  _ super _ at all. Not all heroes wear the title with pride either.   
  
Some are heroes in disguise and mainly go unnoticed by those around them. They don’t dress up in fancy suits, or have alter egos, nor do they parade and flaunt their abilities in the eye of the public. Some heroes only take action if they happen to be in the same area as a problem they can help with. Very few take the limelight, and even smaller amount of those few have what it takes and can step up to the plate at all times.   
  
After all, with every hero comes an equally powerful villain.


	2. What was that?

_ Young and so full of a life, a child by the name of Hinata Shouyou ran around his quiet home. He ran and jumped all over the place, boundless amounts of energy pouring through his every action. He ran to the living room where his parents both sat and questioned them about the whereabouts of his favourite toy.  _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “I just had it though! It was in my room but now it’s not and I’ve looked everywhere!” Hinata cried. His eyes started to tear up, this was the first time the six year-old had ever experienced heartbreak.  _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “Oh sweetie, I’m sure you’ll find it. Come on, let’s go get a cookie and then I’ll help you find it.” His mum said calmly, leading him to the kitchen. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Hinata’s previous sadness quickly diminished at the thought of the small treat. He danced around the small kitchen, chanting _ ‘cookie, cookie, I get a cookie’ _ as his mother pulled down the jar and held it towards him. He reached his small hand into the jar, feeling confused when his hand grasped something that definitely wasn’t a cookie. He pulled the foreign object out and stared at his hand in a mix of shock and amazement.  _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “My toy!” He cheered. “My toy, my toy, my toy! Silly toy, why were you in the cookies? You were supposed to be in my room!” _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Hinata’s mother wasn’t as amused as he was though. “Shou, did you already take one without asking?” _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “I didn’t, I promise I didn’t,” Hinata said truthfully. “I don’t know how it got there!” _ _   
_ _   
_ _ She sighed, sending him off to his room after he took one from the jar. After that incident he started noticing that more toys would go missing and end up in different parts of the room or in different places in the house. As a young child he thought nothing of it though. _   
  
  
Now, all of 10 years later, Hinata has since forgotten about those experiences and has joined the Karasuno High Volleyball Club. It was a relatively newfound dream of his to achieve, and for the the past two months he’s been living that dream. He raced to school on his bike just as he did every morning, not wanting to be even a minute late for practice. Speeding over and down the mountain was one thing he enjoyed the most about the daily trip, to feel the wind in his hair and the view of the scenery as it blurs past him in an instant. Each day is a challenge to get there just a second faster a personal goal for him to achieve one day.    
  
As soon as he arrives at the school and reaches the bike stands, he jumps off before checking the small stopwatch around his neck. “Gah, I still can’t beat it!” Hinata cries out to no one in particular as he locks up his bike. He begins his usual sprint to the second gymnasium, but something felt different, like something was missing. He jerks his head to either side, as well as throwing his head backwards to get a quick glimpse behind him. That’s when it hit him, it wasn’t something missing, it was some __ one . His usual competitor was nowhere to be found. Assuming this as another victory of his, Hinata jumps around with a loud cheer before continuing the run.    
  
Upon approaching the entrance his stomach dropped as a wave of disappointment flooded over him. “No fair Kageyama, how did you get here so quickly? I didn’t even see you!” He groaned while the taller boy just looked irritated at the noise.   
  
“It’s called waking up early, dumbass.” He scoffed, somewhat reminding Hinata of Tsukishima. Not that he’d ever say that, fearing that Kageyama would glare him to death, he loved being alive very much. “Do you have to be so loud every damn  morning?”    
  
Kageyama stood from the spot he’d been sitting in, rubbing his temples. The two entered the gym and it suddenly dawned upon Hinata that Kageyama hadn’t begun practising like he usually would if he was the first to arrive. Never before had he seen him waiting outside of the gym, it was definitely unlike his teammate to do so, as usually all of his time revolved around volleyball. Based on what Hinata knew at least. He didn’t think too much about it especially now when the courts were set up just awaiting the arrival of the rest of the team. The pair were greeted by the smiling faces of Suga and Daichi who were whispering between themselves prior to Hinata and Kageyama’s arrival. Hinata noticed that the two boys stood much closer to each other than they usually did, even the distance between their faces while they whispered seemed somewhat too close too. But none of that mattered now, not long after their arrival they were joined by the rest of the team to begin practice. 

 

3-on-3 matches are what started their daily practice. Hinata, Kageyama, and Tanaka versus Daichi, Suga, and Tsukishima began on one side of the gym, the shouts from the overly pumped Tanaka caused most of the other team members to look their way. This morning seemed to have been exceptionally exhilarating, as all six boys have it their all. The cheering and hollering from the others just adding to the rush they all felt. The ball flew to Suga’s side who'd received it with ease, sending it straight to Daichi who spiked it over the net, directly towards Hinata. Hinata had very little time to react, instead preparing himself for the pain that was about to erupt on his face. He closed his eyes tightly and tensed all of his muscled, holding his hands out defensively.

 

But it never came. 

 

There was no pain, no sound of the ball hitting the ground or bouncing off of someone's hand. There was only absolute silence.  _ Oh no! _ He screamed in his own mind.  _ What if the ball hit me so hard that I died straight away?! Am I dead? No way, I can't be! Not yet! _ Slowly he opened his eyes and relaxed his muscles. He brought a hand up to his face, moving it all around the skin and slapping his cheeks slightly.  _ I'm alive! _ He took this moment to finally look at the faces of his teammates. 

 

There was a mix of confusion and shock plastered onto everyone's faces. No one said a word to him, each and every one of them looked frozen in place, like all time had suddenly came to a standstill. Then all at once there were shouts and questions before long Hinata was surrounded, and the questions seemed endless. 

 

“What was that?”

“How'd you do that?”

“Why didn't you tell us?”

  
He started growing confused, unsure himself about what had happened. “What do you mean?” He asked, tilting his head to the side. “I didn't do anything.” He suddenly felt nervous that he’d done something wrong, and the pile of questions just added to his nerves. Thankfully the questions were broken by the authoritative voice of Daichi, the questions ended and were then replaced by a silence just waiting to be broken. Daichi approached Hinata, placing a calming hand on his shoulder.   
  
“You really don’t know what just happened, do you?” He asked, much softer than the others had been. He waited patiently for a response while hushing the other impatient onlookers as well.    
  
Hinata simply shook his head, genuine confusion evident on his face. “I don’t even know what you’re talking about. I didn’t have time to react, so I got ready to take the impact, then everyone just started going crazy.”   
  
“Hinata, you made the ball disappear,” he explained. “It completely vanished when you raised your hand.”    
  
“Wha-? That’s so cool!” Hinata exclaimed. “Someone throw another one at me! I’ve got to try this again.”   
  
The first person to pick up a volleyball - almost too eagerly - was Tsukishima. Hinata prepared himself while Tsukishima got ready to throw the ball. “Go!” He shouted. The ball flew from Tsukishima’s grasp at an alarming rate, this time slamming into Hinata’s face, and bouncing off with a loud  _ thud _ . The orange-haired boy fell backwards harshly, groaning in agony upon impact. A few members of the team glared holes into the taller boy, even Noya went so far as to call him out for it. Tanaka helped Hinata regain his composure, not that he needed much assistance as he was pumped and ready for anything almost instantly. Tsukishima scoffed. Mumbling something under his breath as he walked away.   
  
When the boy turned around though, he was met with a volleyball to his back. He spun around with a harsh stare, ready to tear into Hinata for hitting him, but the stunned faces of the rest of the room somewhat stopped him in his tracks.   
  
“Where’d that come from?” Noya was the first to ask.   
  
“That’s the one that Hinata made disappear,” Daichi responded, believing it to be the most logical reason.   
  
Hinata’s face lit up at the knowledge that he now possessed a super-power. He’d always dreamed of having one, thinking it would be the greatest thing ever. He only saw the benefits to having one, but never any of the disadvantages or threats it may pose. Never had it occurred to him that having such an ability could be a bad thing. 


End file.
